Bakugan School Academy
by Hikari-Kazami
Summary: En esta loca escuela en donde asisten Mikaru,Azusa,Hikari,Rosaline,Anzu,Sakari,Naila,Konan,Akemi,Akira,Kikio y Piola, los chicos trataran de conquistar a cada una de las chicas. ¿Lo lograran?
1. Un largo año

**Holis ^^ si ya sé que de seguro me quieren matar por no actualizar los demás fics pero es que la maldita tortura llamada escuela es lo peor que puede pasar.**

**Yo: Lo cierto es que este fic va dedicado a mis amigas y autoras favoritas ^^ agradezco que aceptaran participar en este mi loca idea porque...**

**Shun: ¬¬ Piensas comenzar ya o no**

**Yo: ¬¬U Quien diablos te dijo que me podías interrumpir bobo **

**Shun: Lo hago porque quiero y porque eres menor que yo ^^**

**Yo: ¬¬U Solo por un año **

**Bueno da igual siempre el amargado se intenta aprovechar de mi ¬¬U pero ahora que deberás estoy muy feliz por ciertos asuntos personales he aquí el capitulo 1.**

**A disfrutarlo chicos y chicas sobre todo chicas **

* * *

><p>Era un hermoso día en la ciudad de Tokio, el sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban y la brisa de aquel día era tan fresca que se podía disfrutar muy bien, pero como todo día feliz tiene su final tres chicas se encontraban caminando hacia la tortura llamada ESCUELA.<p>

-Chicas es muy temprano y tengo muchísima flojera de ir a la escuela-Decía Mikaru.

**Mikaru tiene el cabello anaranjado atado en 2 colitas bajas, ojos violetas y tez blanca.**

-Ya lo sé Mikaru, yo igual tengo muchísima flojera pero si no te levantaba nunca te ibas a levantar-Comentaba Hikari.

**Hikari tiene el cabello de color negro largo hasta la cintura, unos lindos y peculiares ojos ámbar y tez blanca.**

-Hikari tiene razón, dime Mikaru cuando fue la última vez que te levantaste temprano-Ahora dijo Azusa.

**Azusa, cabello peliblanco y largo, ojos verdes, delgada, alta y tez blanca.**

-...Ahora que lo dices, ninguna vez me he levantado temprano-Comento con una gotita en la cabeza.

-¡Chicas!-Grito una castaña quien venía con otra castaña.

-¡Rosaline, Anzu!-Gritaron las demás.

**Rosaline, ojos morados, tez blanca, alta, cabello castaño agarrado en una coleta.**

**Anzu, cabello café arriba de los hombros, ojos violetas, tez blanca, alta y delgada.**

-Hikari, a que no adivinas quien está en la escuela-Dijo Anzu con cierta cara de preocupación.

-Me imagino que por tu cara no debe ser algo bueno-Comentó con la misma cara.

-Rápido, apresúrate Hikari, chicas ustedes también vengan-Respondió Anzu mientras comenzaba a correr.

Las 5 chicas se apresuraron a llegar a la entrada de la escuela donde estaban varias de sus amigas y compañeras.

-Hola chicas-Saludo otra pelinegra.

**Sakari, cabello negro largo y lacio, ojos turquesa, delgada, alta y tez blanca.**

-Supongo que Anzu ya te dio la noticia-Comentó otra pelinegra.

**Naila, cabello negro corto y lacio con mechones azules, tez blanca, alta, delgada y de unos ojos color zafiro.**

**-**No pero quisiera de una vez saber que es para que el gusanito que traigo de curiosidad se me quite-Comento Hikari.

-¡Chicas!, a que no adivinan que pasa-Grito una pelirroja

**Konan, alta, delgada, ojos ámbar, cabello hasta por debajo de los hombros de color rojizo y tez blanca.**

-Konan, llevo rato queriendo saber que pasa porque ni Anzu ni Naila me dicen que pasa así que si me haces el favor de decirme que pasa te lo voy a agradecer-Hablo una desesperada Hikari.

-Hikari, tranquilízate todo a su debido tiempo-Hablo una ojicafé.

**Akira, alta, de tez morena, ojos café claro, un fleco tapándole el ojo izquierdo y con muchas pulseras en sus brazos.**

**-**Es que no me quiero tranquilizar porque...-Pero algo llamo su atención-Miren allí vienen Kikio y Piola-

**Kikio, tez morena, alta, pelo chino largo y castaño y de ojo color miel.**

**Piola, alta, delgada, tez blanca, ojos verdes extrañamente fosforescentes, cabello largo debajo de la cintura lacio y castaño muy oscuro tirándole a negro.**

-A que no adivinan que pasa-Comentaron las dos al unísono.

**-**¡Basta!, ya me harte quieren que adivinen, pero yo no pienso adivinar voy a averiguar por mi cuenta-Comento bastante molesta Hikari.

Todas se fueron siguiendo a la pelinegra, en un lugar incierto de la escuela se pararon todas.

Se podía observar a un grupo de chicas rodeando a lo que parecía ser un grupo de chicos, muy lindos para el gusto de las chicas.

-Por qué tanto alboroto, son solo unos chicos...-Pero una cabellera pelinegra llamo su atención.

-No puede ser...ese es...acaso...pero como...-Tartamudeaba Hikari.

-Que sucede-Pregunto Anzu.

-Dime, se te hace conocida esa cabellera pelinegra de allí-Ahora pregunto Hikari a Anzu.

-No lo creo...-Pero quedo sorprendida al ver quién era.

-No me digan que es quien estoy pensando-Ahora hablo Naila.

-Quien es-Pregunto Mikaru.

-Ese chico...es...mi...hermano-Dijo con cierta dificultad la pelinegra.

Todas quedaron pasmadas ante ese comentario.

-Como que tú hermano-Ahora pregunto Azusa.

-Bueno no solo es mi hermano, también es de Anzu, recuerden que ambas somos hermanas-

-Así es Hikari y yo somos hermanas y Naila es prima nuestra-

-¡PRIMA!-Gritaron todas.

-Por favor no griten, me dejaran sorda-Se quejo Naila.

En eso un joven pelinegro se acerco a las chicas, tomo a Hikari del brazo y comenzó a despeinarla.

-Basta Shun, odio que hagas eso-Se quejaba Hikari.

-Como supiste que era yo-Pregunto mientras seguía despeinándola.

-No me haces tonta, recuerda que aun tengo habilidades ninjas-Dijo mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre.

-No es justo, así no tiene sentido alguno-Decía el pelinegro mientras la soltaba y ella caía al suelo.

Cuando el pelinegro levanto la mirada pudo divisar a su otra hermana y a su prima, pero su atención capto algo más, se fijo en una castaña de ojos miel.

-Hermana, no me has presentado a tus amigas-

-Acabas de llegar como quieres que te las presente, tonto-Decía mientras intentaba levantarse.

-Déjame ayudarte-Le dijo un rubio mientras le extendía su mano para ayudarla.

-Gracias-Dijo mientras levantaba la mirada y se sonrojaba inmediatamente cuando vio al chico.

Se levanto, le agradeció y comenzó a sacudirse el uniforme que consistía en una blusa blanca manga corta, un chaleco color crema, falda a cuadros color café, calcetas blancas cortas y zapatos escolares negros.

El uniforme de los chicos es camisa blanca manga larga, corbata roja, saco azul marino, pantalón negro y zapatillas blancas.

-Hermanas y prima es un gusto volver a verlas-Dijo el pelinegro.

-Para nosotras no tanto-Dijeron al unísono.

-Bueno y piensan presentarme a sus amigas o no-Respondió el pelinegro un tanto molesto.

-Bien-Respondió Hikari-Ellas son Mikaru, Azusa, Rosaline, Anzu, Sakari, Naila, Konan, Akira, Kikio y Piola-Dijo mientras señalaba a cada una.

-Mucho gusto-Dijeron todas al unísono.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio hasta que un peli verde y un peliblanco hablaron.

-Así que ustedes son amigas de Akira-chan-Dijo el peli verde.

-Y de Piola también-Completo el peliblanco.

-Así es-Contesto Sakari.

-Y ustedes son-Pregunto Mikaru.

Shun se fue donde los chicos y comenzó a señalarlos uno por uno para presentarlo.

-Ellos son Ryo, Break, Shadow Prove, Masquerade, Anubias, Hydron, Ace, Gaara, Ren y Keith-

-Mucho gusto-Ahora fueron los chicos.

La presentación termino y en ese momento todos tuvieron que entrar a clase ya que un nuevo año comenzaba y las aventuras no faltaran.

-Este será **un largo año-**Dijo la pelinegra mientras resoplaba y se apuraba a llegar con sus amigos.

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>Termine al fin, algo largo me quedo pero por fin pude terminar el capitulo no saben cuánto me costó hacerlo y luego el viernes pasado me lastime un poco por andar corriendo, me resbale con la maldita tierra y azote en el piso y termine lastimada ¬¬U pero aun así aquí me tienen escribiendo un nuevo fic ^^<strong>

**Y aclaro que si alguno otra autora desea participar se comunique conmigo por medio de facebook en mi perfil esta como me pueden buscar.**

**Si tenemos alguna otra autora, se los avisare en el próximo capítulo, mientras prometo actualizar los otros fics que tengo muy abandonados.**

**Ahora si hasta la próxima**

**Matta-nee**

**Hikari-Kazami ^^**

**¿Reviews?**


	2. Llegan los amigos

**Muy bien hola a todo mundo: DD, lamento la tardanza pero es que esta semana me dejaron agotada -.- y la maldita escuela no me dejaba actualizar, solo me dio inspiración para dibujar ¬¬U, algunas deben saber a qué me refiero, pero bueno ese es otro tema.**

**Ahora si les digo que pues al fin se me dio a la tarea de actualizar XD**

**He aquí el capitulo, donde entraran nuevas autoras, y personajes : D**

**Sin nada más que decir, disfruten el capi.**

* * *

><p>Luego de que Anzu, Hikari y Naila se enteraran de que su hermano estudiaría en la misma escuela, entraron al salón para tener la clase, una de las clases en las que a veces algunos llegan a aburrirse, Historia.<p>

Continuando con lo anterior, el maestro hizo presentar a cada uno de los chicos (los cuales solamente conocían las chicas), luego de su presentación prosiguieron con la clase y por fin el timbre sonó anunciando la salida al receso.

-Entonces, tu hermano y su "grupito" de amigos quieren venir a sentarse con nosotras-Pregunto Sakari.

-Sí, para desgracia mía y de todas nosotras-Respondió Hikari.

-Está bien, deja que se vengan con nosotras-Dijo con cierto fastidio Sakari.

-Voy por ellos, ya vengo-Contesto Hikari mientras comenzaba a correr.

Junto a un árbol se veía a varios chicos, tratándose de esconder de sus locas fans que los perseguían por toda la escuela. La pelinegra llego a donde estaban y llamo a su hermano para hablar con él.

-Entonces, aceptaron-Pregunto el pelinegro.

-Sí, puedes venir con nosotras…solo si mantienes fuera tus sarcasmos y bromas, entendido-

-Bien, andando chichos-

Todos comenzaron a caminar mientras seguían a la pelinegra al comedor de la escuela, en una de esas mesas se encontraban todas las chicas, apenas llegaron, la pelinegra tomo su lugar y los chicos también tomaron un lugar, se acomodaron de la siguiente manera:

Primero estaba Mikaru enfrente de ella Ryo, luego estaba Hikari enfrente de ella Keith, después Azusa y frente a ella Break, luego Rosaline y Shadow, después Anzu y Masquerade, luego Sakari y enfrente de ella Anubias, Naila y frente a ella Hydron, Konan y frente a ella Ace, luego Akira y frente a ella Gaara, Piola y frente a ella Ren y por ultimo Kikio y frente a ella Shun.

Terminaron de almorzar y se fueron a las clases esperando ansiosamente el segundo receso, la tortura de clases termino y salieron al segundo receso, esta vez se sentaron todos al pie de un árbol.

-Chicos voy por algo de tomar, quieren algo-Pregunto Anzu.

-Yo voy contigo onee-chan-Respondió Hikari.

Ambas caminaron hasta la máquina de bebidas, mientras Anzu esperaba a que la máquina le diera su bebida, Hikari observo a su alrededor y una cabellera castaña oscura le llamo la atención, sentía que ya la había visto antes y entonces sin querer se había acercado a ella y chocó.

-Perdóname, no era mi intención…-Pero se quedo callada al poder reconocer a aquella persona.

-Hikari, eres tú-Pregunto la castaña.

-Natsuko, que gusto volver a verte-Dijo la pelinegra mientras se paraba y ayudaba a su amiga.

**Natsuko, Cabello castaño oscuro largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, ojos marrones y tez morena clara.**

-Vaya, pasó algo de tiempo luego de aquel "incidente"-Dijo Natsuko mientras sonreía.

-Así es-Respondió Hikari de igual manera.

-Onee-chan, he terminado… quien es ella-Dijo y pregunto Anzu.

-Ella es Natsuko, pero de cariño le digo Natsu…andando vamos a presentarla a los demás-

Las tres chicas corrieron y llegaron hasta el árbol donde estaban, pero las chicas se llevaron otra sorpresa.

-Hikari, Anzu, como han estado-Pregunto un rubio.

-¡JOE!-Gritaron las dos al tiempo que lo abrazaban.

-Sí que me extrañaron-Dijo Joe mientras correspondía al abrazo.

Se separaron y Joe se fijo en la castaña que minutos atrás venia con las chicas.

-Quien es ella-Pregunto mientras observaba a la chica de pies a cabeza.

-Ella es Natsuko, Natsuko él es Joe-

-Mucho gusto- dijeron al unísono.

-Y no piensas presentárnosla a los demás-Pregunto Naila.

-Bien, pero no desesperen-

-Como se conocieron-Pregunto Kikio.

-Pues…

**Flashback**

_Se encontraba una pequeña pelinegra sentada en una banquita de lo que parecía ser un parque muy bonito con el pasto bastante verde, los árboles muy grandes, varios juegos que pues un parque siempre lleva._

_La niña tenía entre 5 y 6 años, tenía la rodilla raspada, derramaba una que otra lágrima, mientras esperaba a que su hermano llegara hasta donde ella se encontraba._

_-Hola-Saludo una pequeña niña de cabello castaño._

_-Hola_

_-Te lastimaste, te duele mucho?_

_-No, ya paso algo el ardor_

_-Bien, Como te llamas_

_-Hikari y tú_

_-Natsuko, mucho gusto en conocerte Hikari_

_-Igualmente_

_En eso un niño de cabello azabache se acerco a las dos pequeñas llamando a la pelinegra._

_-Andando, mamá nos está esperando_

_-De acuerdo, adiós Natsuko…espero algún día volver a verte…-Comento la niña mientras era jalada de la muñeca por su hermano._

_Fin Flashback_

-Así que tú eras la niña que estaba con mi hermana-Comento el moreno.

-Sí, era yo…

-Y desde entonces no nos volvimos a ver…hasta ahora…

-Hikari…eres tú…-Pregunto una chica detrás de la mencionada.

-NEMESIS-Gritaron las demás.

**Némesis, cabello café, ojos verdes y tez blanca.**

**-**Qué bueno que te vemos por aquí amiga, ven te presentaremos a algunas personas-Dijeron Sakari y Azusa al unísono.

* * *

><p><strong>En otra parte de la escuela…<strong>

-Hermano, donde te has metido-Pregunto una chica de cabello rosado.

-Aquí estoy Kissna-Respondió un chico de cabello castaño.

**Kissna, pelo rosa hasta la mitad de la espalda, ojos rosas, piel blanca.**

**-**Me alegra verte Diágmuss-Contestó ella.

**Diágmuss, pelo castaño claro hasta la altura del cuello, ojos verdes claros y la piel blanca.**

-Será mejor que busques tu salón hermana, pronto darán el timbre

-Sí hermano

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno se que querrán matarme pero pues apenas y pude terminar la continuación de este fic, los demás se que los tengo abandonados y si quieren matarme pues creo que entonces no podre poner la continuación de los demás fics.<strong>

**Concluyendo con mí discurso…**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD ATRASADA! Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! LES DESEO DE TODO CORAZON SE LA PASEN MUY BIEN EN ESTAS BONITAS FECHAS.**

**Y ya para no hacer más largo el rollo les prometo tener la continuación de los demás fics en un dos por tres y si no lo hago pues… allá ustedes verán que harán conmigo.**

**Nos vemos en la próxima**

**Se despide**

**Hikari-Kazami nwn**


	3. Planeando una salida

**Hola, mátenme, revívanme y vuélvanme a matar, ya sé que estarán súper enojados conmigo por no actualizar antes pero en serio que no me da tiempo y…**

**Shun: ¬¬ Para esto no pero para platicar si verdad**

**Yo: Cállate ¬¬ Eso no es cierto **

**Shun: Claro que es la verdad**

**Yo: BASTA! ¬¬ Te estás pasando por eso te presento a mis nuevos compañeros de discusión: ANUBIAS KEITH PASEN YA!**

**Anubias/Keith: Hola *se escuchan gritos por parte de varias chicas y chiflidos***

**Shun: Y POR QUE ELLOS ¬¬**

**Yo: Porque se me dio la regalada gana u.u**

**Anubias: Así es, ahora seres compañeros con tu hermana ^^**

**Yo: Si, y tengo a personas que me defiendan de ti, ninja emo ^^**

**Shun: Como sea solo empieza el fic -.-'**

**Yo: Bien lo hare, pero no porque tú me lo pidas u.u**

**Oh! Si, lo olvidaba, aparecerán otras autoras quiero ver hasta dónde me da la cabeza para escribir y meter a los autores ^^**

* * *

><p>Luego de que Némesis había llegado a la escuela y le habían presentado a varias personas, sonó la campana indicando la hora de regreso a clases, la siguiente hora era biología y estaban estudiando acerca de la reproducción (<strong>N.A. Ya lo sé no, que originalidad la mía -.-) <strong>pero en ese momento llegaron a interrumpir la clase…

-PROFESOR, LAMENTO HABER LLEGADO TARDE-Grito todo agitado un chico de cabellos castaños.

-Ah, usted es el nuevo alumno, pase ya no se preocupe no le pondré falta.

-Muchísimas gracias maestro.

El castaño paso y sentó en un lugar al lado de Shun, **(N.A. Los chicos y las chicas están en diferentes grupos eh ¬¬) ** este solo lo miro de mala manera, mientras el castaño lo veía con una sonrisa.

-Tonto, llegas tarde.

-Ya lo sé Shun, pero es que me entretuvieron porque según eso tenía que firmar unos cuantos papeles.

-El moreno suspiro-Ay Dan tu nunca cambias.

-De que hablas.

-Al morocho le salió una gotita en la cabeza-De nada Dan, nada.

Las clases en esa aula siguieron normales pero en la otra…

-Esto es un desorden, el maestro de tutoría nunca les dice nada-Dijo Azusa.

-Si, es verdad, pero que le podemos hacer así es ese maestro-Respondió Sakari.

-Creen que en el salón de los chicos estén igual, haciendo relajo-Pregunto Kikio.

-Por qué tanta curiosidad Kikio-Ahora fue Hikari.

-P-por nada.

-Que se me hace que a Kikio le gusto algún chico-Ahora fue Rosaline.

-Mira que yo tengo poco tiempo aquí, y estoy de acuerdo con ella-Dijo Natsuko.

-Igual, opino lo mismo que Natsu-Hablo Némesis.

Y se empezó a armar una discusión entre las chicas, las demás clases se pasaron rápidas y luego de varias torturas, llego el timbre de salida, todas las chicas se fueron juntas a un parque que estaba cerca de por allí, mientras platicaban y discutían sobre varias cosas.

Se sentaron en una de las banquitas y se pusieron a organizar, un tipo de "salida".

-Oigan y si lo hacemos este sábado, digo porque es martes y podríamos salir este sábado-Propuso Anzu.

-Quizás sea una buena idea-Dijo Mikaru.

-Hay un problema-Dijo Naila.

-Cual sería-Pregunto Konan.

-Creo que se a que se refiere Naila, si vamos a salir, nuestro hermano querrá venir con nosotras-Dijo Hikari.

-No pueden venir solo ustedes-Dijo Akira.

-Intentaremos convencerlo.

-Creen que pueda ir-Pregunto una voz conocida por todas.

-AMAYA!

**Amaya, ojos color dorados, alta, piel blanca, de cabello plateado amarrado en dos coletas.**

-Claro que puedes venir-Dijo Piola.

-Genial-Grito la peli plateada.

-Creen que también pueda ir-Pregunto otra voz.

-Esa no es…

-SHION!-Gritaron las tres Kazami.

**Shion, de pelo negro hasta un poco más arriba de los hombros, ojos dorados, alta, delgada.**

-Quien es-Preguntaron las demás.

-Es una de nuestras amigas, las presentamos.

-Shion ellas son: Mikaru, Azusa, Rosaline, Konan, Sakari, Kikio, Piola, Akira, Natsuko y Némesis.

-Mucho gusto en conocerlas a todas.

-Igual.

-Oigan, no se olviden de mí, yo también quiero ir.

-Lo sentimos pero no avanzabas o apurabas así que era esto o te venias con…

-Si ya lo sé, hola chicas, y que dicen puedo ir.

-ROMINA?

**Romina,**** cabello negro, ojos violeta-azul, tez blanca.**

-Sí claro quéjate Romina, pero no me dejes atrás-

-Sabes que teníamos que apurarnos.

-TAYLOR ERES TU?

-Sip, así es.

**Taylor, cabello castaño hasta la cintura ****y tiene una colita de cabello del lado derecho, ojos rojizos.**

-Cuando tiempo sin verte amiga-Corrió a abrazarla Hikari.

-Lo sé, pero veo que tienes bastantes amigas-Correspondió, mientras miraba a las demás chicas.

-Cierto, chicas les presento a otra amiga, Taylor ellas son: Mikaru, Azusa, Rosaline, Konan, Sakari, Kikio, Piola, Akira, Natsuko y Némesis.

-Hola.

-Que tal.

-Y de que estaban hablando que las otras chicas están tan emocionadas de ir.

-Pues, estábamos planeando una salida, y pensábamos en ir no sé al cine o a un centro comercial, les gustaría venir-Dijo Sakari.

-Por supuesto que sí-Dijeron todas las recién llegadas.

-Bien pues ya está decidido entonces-Dijo Anzu.

-Les parece si vamos por un helado-Propuso la peliblanca.

-Si!.

Y se retiraron del lugar para ir por unos cuantos helados, pero en otra parte de ese mismo parque se encontraban los chicos, planeando adivinen que, si una salida al igual que las chicas.

-Entonces, les parece este sábado-Termino de decir Shun.

-Por supuesto es una gran idea, sobre todo porque acabo de llegar, y deseaba salir con mis amigos-Dijo el castaño.

-Dan, quieres dejar de decir tonterías, sabemos que quieres algo solo dilo-Dijo el rubio, de nombre Keith.

-Solo quiero un…-Pero un grito lo interrumpió.

-OIGAN CHICOS, LAMENTO LA TARDANZA-Grito un chico de cabello castaño y ojos verdes.

-Ya lo hemos decidió Robin, este sábado saldremos.

-Pues, me parece una excelente idea.

-Pero si me disculpan estaba a punto de decir algo importante.

-Solo dilo Dan, que la situación me desespera.

-Gracias Ace, bueno decía que solo quiero un HELADO!.

-Bien, pues vamos por tu maldito helado de una vez-Dijo Anubias.

Y los chicos se dirigieron a un puestecito de helados donde curiosamente se encontraban allí las chicas, al momento de mirarse comenzaron una guerra de miraditas, para después pasar a unos cuantos insultos y terminar aventándose el helado entre ellos, iniciando así su guerra de comida…

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><strong>Si ya sé que me mataran, fue un asco de capítulo pero que quieren que haga, bueno pero como ya vieron ya aparecieron Amaya, Shion, Romina y Taylor y como les dije si quieren participar solo díganme por PM o Mensaje Privado o al correo electrónico que está en mi perfil, en serio perdónenme por haber hecho el capitulo tan horrible T_T<strong>

**Keith: Ya ya no llores *me abraza***

**Yo: Es que fue un asco de capitulo T_T**

**Shun: Si claro por el si te dejas consolar verdad ¬¬**

**Yo: Si cual es tu problema ¬¬***

**Shun: Ninguno -.-'**

**Ahora si me despido de ustedes espero me dejen aunque sea un pequeño review con eso me conformo =D **

**By: Hikari-Kazami nwn**


End file.
